Till death do us part
by Shimmering tear
Summary: [ONE SHOT]The story of the Himura's wedding as told to Setsuko, the grandchild of an old friend, but which friend?


**Hi there everybody! Yes, I'm still alive. I wrote this story in the first place as a pokefic and posted it under the name "Madness", but then I modified it into an even better Rk fic. Plz read and enjoy….**

**Just a sec. plz: Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. Even if I said I did, would any one believe me?!**

Setsuko tiptoed lightly to her Grandma's room, in the dark. The storm outside roared and screamed wildly sending uncomfortable chills down her spine. Finally, she reached the bedroom's door and peeked. She felt ashamed to run to her blind Grandma like that, but storms always terrified her like a three years old although she was 15. She couldn't tell whether the Grandma was asleep or not, she didn't want to disturb her, but she was really scared.

"Setsuko" Grandma suddenly called, Setsuko's head nearly hit the ceiling when she jumped in surprise before falling onto her bottom.

"G-granny?" Setsuko said gasping hard, "You awake?"

"Yes, come dear" Grandma said.

Setsuko got up slowly and entered the room as she massaged her aching buttocks. A thunder outside made her jump onto the bed nearly squashing the tiny Grandma.

"Sorry Grandma" she apologized in a terrified whisper and hid her face in her Grandma's shoulder.

"You're afraid of the storm?" Grandma asked fondly, trying not to laugh and embarrass her grandchild. She felt Setsuko's head nod against her shoulder.

"This is just like when you were a little kid sweetie" Grandma soothed her, "I guess this calls for a bed time story. I always told you one when you were little and you always liked it"

Again, Setsuko only nodded, but the old lady could feel a touch of excitement in it. "Which story would you like?" she asked.

Setsuko thought silently for a few seconds. "The Himura's wedding" she finally answered and she did it quickly. That particular story was the best ever, but it always brought a sad look to her Grandma's old face.

Grandma sighed deeply. That story brought back very painful memories.

"Alright…

"And now the Groom may kiss the Bride" the Priest cried cheerfully.

The clapping and whistling filled the church, as Japan's greatest swordsman, kissed his wife, the Kamiya dojo master, full in the mouth. Hiko was as proud as a peacock, as she saw the man he considered his son, marry the woman of his dreams, and his eldest best friend, Kaoru. Sano cheered them with a loud, sharp whistle. Yahiko and Misao jumped up while holding hands, not aware that Tsubami was watching him very closely and imagining them in the newly weds' shoes. Every one they knew was there and every one was busy clapping heavily with happiness, no one noticed the only person in the crowd, who had remained still in his chair, in black clothes and tears, envying the newly weds to death.

"All this should've been mine" Enishi thought hatefully, "All mine alone". He shed fresh tears as he saw, Kenshin and Kaoru, finally break the kiss that never seemed to end, and gaze deeply into each other's eyes.

As they left the Church, everybody followed including Enishi, only the priest remained. Right outside, there was a large buffet, many small circular tables and a small stage. People took turns to congratulate Kenshin and Kaoru. Misao, Megumi, Tae and Tsubami, went on stage to sing a small song for them. Okina, moved from girl to girl, and managed to receive a tight slap from quite a few of them. Sano and Saito were having their usual heated conversations. Everything was perfect and every one was having fun, even Aoshi mingled and socialized. All the hearts were soaring with happiness, except Enishi's, that was burning with madness.

"This is totally unfair." he said to himself, as he stood alone in a corner.

After the delicious food, it was dancing time. The newly wed couple was the first to dance, and then the guests formed couples and danced, even Hiko, Aoshi and Chou danced, all except Okina, who was totally rejected, and Enishi, who remained in his corner. Kenshin held Kaoru, tightly but gently. They could wish for nothing more that night, their dreams were fulfilled, they were so happy together. After all these years, they were finally together. Kenshin's protective arms surrounded Kaoru's waist, her long, silky hair tickling his fingers softly, while she rested her head on his shoulders. They were so relaxed, Kenshin filled his lungs with Kaoru's perfume and Kaoru felt all her worries drown in the tenderness that Kenshin held her with. The slow song ended and a pop one started, but the newly weds just remained in the position they were in. Everybody noticed and stopped and watched for a while to enthrall their eyes with the sight of the happiest couple on earth, holding onto each other beautifully. The love in the air was so concentrated it made Aoshi give Misao a meaningful look that set her cheeks on fire. Even Okina forgot his current distress, but Enishi's fire grew more and more. Song after song, whether slow or pop, Kenshin and Kaoru remained in the same position, devouring every single moment. Finally, they were obliged to break free; the party was coming to an end. Half the guests had left, only their close friends were left. Everything was perfect, almost everything. Einshi was about to explode. The newly weds noticed that he had been standing alone all along, and decided to talk to him. Einshi saw them coming together, and that was his last straw. He took his gun out furiously, and aimed it at Kenshin, screaming with anger. Every body gasped and froze.

"That's it" screamed Enishi' "That's the end. fin".

His finger shivered dangerously on the trigger. "Enishi, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked quietly, in caution.

Enishi was sweating and shivering all over. Is he actually doing this? What is he doing? It's obviously wrong, but it somehow satisfied him. In his head, Kenshin had to die. He had killed the women he cared about the most and then stole the only girl who could take her part. He had stolen all his dreams from him.

_No. _

_Wait._

Everything was going fine for him, till he fell in love with her.

_It wasn't Kenshin's fault. It was her fault._

She did that to him. He looked at her carefully. She looked extremely pretty in that white gown. If only it was him in the black suit. Enishi's gaze fixed on Kaoru, and so did his aim.

Kaoru saw it and predicted the ending, she closed her eyes. He was starting to shiver harder and harder, he accidentally pulled the trigger. A bullet hit Kaoru in the chest and knocked her backwards, her hair scattered beneath her, her features in pain, her chest covered with blood. Kenshin knelt next to his bride immediately, and held her in his arms, as people gasped again and screamed. Kenshin, held Kaoru in his arms helplessly. She was dying and there was nothing he could do for her. She moved her lips in an attempt to tell him something, but her voice wouldn't come out. Her blood was flowing generously, staining their clothes, but Kenshin couldn't care less. His silent tears dropped and mixed with her blood. Slowly, and as he leaned his head closer to hers, she studied his handsome face with her dying eyes, for the last time. They closed their eyes, and their lips met. Kenshin could almost swear he could feel her soul slipping between his fingers.  
Every body including Enishi watched in horror. Even he realized that this isn't fair. Suddenly, the kiss broke as Kaoru's head dropped back, lifeless. Dead.  
Kenshin sobbed loudly, and hugged her body as hard as he could. Most of the crowd, started breaking into tears. Megumi hid in Sanosuke's arms, sobbing wildly. Tae fainted, and Hiko's face was white with terror. Misao froze with shock, not believing what just happened.  
Enishi's's knees couldn't carry him any more. He fell onto the ground, and started crying and laughing at the same time, madly. He lost his mind.  
His gaze moved from Kenshin holding Kaoru's body and crying hotly, to the gun in his hand, and vice versa. He hesitated, then quickly placed the gun in his mouth and fired. The bullet flew right through the back of his skull and splattered flesh and blood all over, as he fell backwards. Screams followed immediately. Some fainted from the horrible scenes. All the former happiness became a mixture of extreme shock, anger and horror. The perfect night for two lovers ended in a tragic manner, all because of a nut case fried with jealousy. Enishi left a scar in Kenshin's heart that was deeper than the one his sister and her fiancé both had left on his left cheek."

Like always, Setsuko was too focused on the story that she currently forgot her distress and the Grandma's eyes threatened to wet. There was an eerie silence and Grandma wondered if Setsuko was still awake.

"Grandma?" Setsuko asked, pulling her head away from her shoulder and resting it on a pillow.

"Yes?" the Grandma replied, her voice almost choked.

For as far as her memory aided her, Setsuko had many questions about the story, but seeing the effect that it had on her Granny she always postponed them.

"Is it a real story?" the words jumped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She bit her lip in regret.

"Yes" the Grandma answered quietly.

Setsuko held her gasp tightly. She thought about it silently for a second.

"You're that teenager Misao?" she asked, her gasp broke free as that thought invaded her oblivious head.

"Yes" Misao answered, bitter tears streamed down her wrinkled cheeks from her malfunctioning eyes. 50 years later and after burying Aoshi, she still never totally got over that one night.

Setsuko had no more questions to ask, she buried her head in the pillow, ignored the storm and tried desperately to sleep, wishing that she never knew the origin of her favorite bedtime story.

**So, what do you think? Plz press that little cute button on the bottom left of the page to let me know.**


End file.
